


After the betrayal

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: Clara realizes the errors of her ways shortly after betraying Doctor. When offers to have her again as his companion she refuses. Knowing the only way for them to be as they should be is for her to submit and instead of being his companion be his pet.





	1. Chapter 1

I had just done the one thing I swore to myself I would never do. I betrayed him. Worse I had threatened to slap him so hard he would regenerate and I threatened to destroy his Tardis. I had been in so much grief over losing Danny that I couldn't think but now my thoughts had caught up to me and I was in so much more pain, so much pain I could barely breath. I had gotten carried away with everything. My life had turned into a mess and I couldn't handle things anymore. Worse than that, I had broken the heart of the most wonderful amazing man in the universe and for what. To have my cake and eat it to. To gorge myself on life until it had left me sick and with a bad taste in my mouth as venom pours from my lips where there should never had been anything but hot kisses. And to think that this is, regardless of what he looks like, the man that I had died for and now I'm acting so hostile towards him. For shame what matter of behavior is this. I should strike myself for I'm the one who deserves it. 

And now I hear him say that he forgives me and that he wants to welcome me back with welcome arms as his companion. He says he cares so much about me. It is obvious to me now that he loves me and the only reason he can't stand for me to touch him is because he loves me so much, but that I had changed so drastically the minute he didn't look like he did when we first meet, that its painful for him to be touched by me and know I do not feel that love for him. In the end though what is looks but an outside view it's what's inside that matters, not the flesh. But I had been blinded by that, and then I nit-picked at every little difference failing to realize that basically he's still the same man that i love. The same man I would die for again and again. 

And how can I, despite being forgiven by him, forgive myself for how bad I messed up. I then realized what i must do. The only way to make things right. To give up myself to give up my control, over me, to him so that I don't become drunk on it. In order for things to be as they should be between us I must submit. I have died for him, now i will take the next step and live for him...

"No, I can't handle it. I can't handle being your campion and standing by your side. I get a big head I push to hard try to take control and act like I know better when Doctor always knows what's best. I abuse my position and hurt us both in the process. I will not be your companion any longer. I can't it isn't right." One tear streaks down his face. I quickly wipe it away before falling to my knees and say "but if  
You will have me sir, I will be before you on my knees living to serve you..give you everything you want and need to the very best of abilities. Missy was right.. Not about her being with you for the thought of another woman touching you, pleasing you, makes me sick but about what I am about what my true position should be:  
attached to a leash you are holding, just like that dog, missy pointed out to me. I want, I need to submit to you please. I want to surrender everything I am for you."

Doctor takes my hand and guides me to my feet. "Clara are you sure this is what you want...I don't want you to do this because you feel you owe me something. Like its some sort of punishment."

I reply "I'm sure. I love you, I really do, I'm sorry I just got so lost. Please help me find my way back into your loving arms. This is not a punishment but a choice I want to live for you, I want to serve you, I want to be the one who makes you happy not the one that pisses you off. Please dominate me." 

He says "and you would let me touch you, let me pleasure myself between your folds. Let me cum inside you, please Clara let me take your body I have wanted you for so long. You said you don't want another woman touching me. I am willing to consider that, Missy isn't exactly someone I should be with anyways, but I would require that you take her place. Your body would become mine to do with as I see fit. And if you expect me not be with anyone else, then I would expect the same. I will never again permit you to run off like you did with Danny and should I find you with another man it would not be pleasant for him." 

I say "yes sir I understand and I want that sir I want you to touch me I want you to take me make me your bitch." He kisses me and grabs my shirt lifting it over my head. "You want to be my bitch. Drop your knickers and get all fours." He gently pushes encouraging me to go down. I remove my panties letting them fall to the floor and I get on my hands and knees hiking my skirt up. 

"Mmm Clara Clara Clara you are so beautiful like that in your submission. Don't worry, I'm going to take such good care of you as your daddy." Undoing his pants He leans over me kissing my neck and stroking my pussy with a finger before plunging into my moist heat. "I'm going to enjoy turning you into my wanton cunt. Is that what you want Clara wouldn't be the first time a time lords taken an earthling as a slave. I could do that to you if you want. Take every freedom from you make it so you are completely at my mercy. I will never ask you again Clara this is you last chance to back out, do you want this. Me in absolute dominance no more holding back." 

I moan "yes sir, please I need this. Use me!" He kisses me again and then thrusts hard into me. I scream as he tears through me. Not used to being treated so roughly. He kisses my neck again shushing me. "It's alright pet relax it won't hurt as bad if you relax." He caresses my back a couple times calming me before continuing to slam his dick in and out of my hole. It isn't long before I start enjoying it to and start moaning in pleasure. Our mating goes on for a wonderful hour before he cums deep within me. Then pulling out he picks me up into his arms and carries my throbbing body to his bedroom letting me get some rest.

Please leave feedback and I love suggestions. Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I use spell check but it can only do so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy had given Doctor the directions to Gallifrey. So it was finally time for Doctor to go home, a home he thought for so long was lost to him.

He nervously set the directions and sent tardis into orbit. "Clara I want you to stay here for right now humans are not allowed on Gallifrey. I will try to get that rule lifted, after all sense you saved us all its only fair you get to be on Gallifrey to, but until I do it's probably safer for you to stay on tardis." He instructed.  
I replied "alright sir. I will stay in our room." I waited for him as he opened the door. He left the tardis only to return soon after. I immediately realized something was wrong. The man had been gone for over a thousand years and yet he was back in just a few minutes i didn't even have time to head to our room. Something didn't seem right. 

He silently walks to the controls and collapses on them starting to cry.  
It breaks my heart I hate it when he's sad but why is he crying he finally found Gallifrey he shouldn't be crying.  
I walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind resting my head on the back of his shoulder. "What's the matter darling?" 

He sighed "their gone Clara. The planet is there but the people are all dead. Destroyed in what looks like a nuclear war, I'm guessing civil unrest because no other planets knew where they were. I'm too late." He hits the control panel "damn it why do I always fail at everything Clara. Why can't I ever get a break, ever win for once without everything going to hell in the process. And now I'm alone again, the last of the time lords." At this point he's all but screaming tears flowing like streams down his beautiful face and I can not, will not, stand by and watch him break.

I replied "love your not alone because I'm going to stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. I will stand by your side and help you fight your enemies forever and I will help give you back your world Even if we're breaking down we can find a way to break through. You're all I never knew I needed and the heart sometimes it's unclear why it's beating. But I have learned my heart is beating for you. And no matter what forever I'm going to stand by you. I'll be your steady satellite you can be the planet. I will be your wings so you can fly and give birth to your sky. Because I'm going to stand by you. The tardis once told me that since one of my echoes landed on Gallifrey that she could alter my genetics to make me a time lord. At the time I was obsessed with Danny and we won't go there but now that I know my place is with you I can give you forever and with matching genetics I can give you babies to. I will give your planet back even if i have to do it by sacrificing my flesh. A submissive's body belongs to her dominative and for a submissive there is no bigger pleasure than to please her dominative and I know there is nothing that would please you more than to have other time lords. So use my body to bring them back. I love children and you would be a great dad and i would be a great mother have me give you lots of babies and repopulate your people with my body. I give you my love nothing would make me more happy than to be yours so completely. There's lots of room here on tardis after all it is bigger on the inside and I would love to have children around to play games with and teach."

Doctor smiles and asks "you would do this for me?" I nodded and said "yes I love you and besides I have always wanted children and who  
better than my true love to get me with child." Doctor kisses me and says "I would love to be the father of your children but first, If you will have me, be my wife. I want you to be my bride Clara so that I can mate with you and make you mine forever. I want to do this with you as my queen and not as my servant I cherish you. So will you marry me my love?"

My smile is as bright as the sun as I answer "yes I would love to be your wife and bond mate." We kiss and he says "well then let's go to pick up a ring I know just the best place."


End file.
